VOX Box: Perry White
Characters * Clark Kent * Perry White * Jimmy Olsen Location * Daily Planet, Metropolis, DE * February 4th 2017, 0627 Local Time VOX Archive * Perry White: No... We can't use this garbage, Jimmy. slapping paper * Jimmy Olsen: What? No! This is a good shot, sir. Look, there's her cape and everything. * Perry White: This is the front page of the Daily Planet, not page two of the... snap Smallville Gazette. sigh We don't report the news here. We define the news. We're the gold standard. This... slapping paper This looks like some paparazzi took it while poking his head out of a dumpster. You're better than this, Jimmy. Get me a picture of this Matrix gal which isn't focused on her ass. * Jimmy Olsen: sigh You're right about this, Mr. White. sigh Of course, you're right. You're Perry White, after all! You're an icon. You're a four-time Pulitzer Prize winning reporter. You know how to sell papers. I'm terribly sorry. I'll see what else I can find. * Perry White: Jimmy... pause Don't suck up. I hate it. * Jimmy Olsen: chuckle You're right about that, too, Mr. White. I mean... Perry. * Perry White: Jimmy... It's Mr. White. pause A little sucking up is fine... * Jimmy Olsen: chuckle Once again, you're right. You're always right. * Clark Kent: Not always. chuckle For one, it's 'Smallville Ledger'. * Perry White: Kent! chuckle Just the man I wanted to see! I heard Lois had twins! Congratulations to you and missus. Be sure to wish her a speedy recovery, emphasis on the 'speedy' and I assume this is the last pregnancy? * Clark Kent: chuckle I believe so, Mr. White. We love kids, but... we're only human, right? * Perry White: chuckle Speak for yourself, Kent. I'm a Greek God. chuckle No, seriously, I don't care what you do, Kent. chuckle You can have ten more children and double the population of Smallville for all I care. chuckle Just don't do it with my best reporter. chuckle You got that? * Clark Kent: chuckle Well, uh, I'm extra certain we're done having kids, then. * Perry White: Great news! Now, for my second best reporter, I welcome you back and hope you had a lovely flight but the fact is that your desk awaits. As does your editor. Bring me my big story for tomorrow's paper! * Clark Kent: chuckle Actually, about that... * Perry White: Oh, that reminds me... Jimmy, take notes. * Jimmy Olsen: Uh, I don't have a- paper rustling Go ahead, sir. * Perry White: You want to score some serious brownie points with me but you're terrible at your job? Take a page or two from Kent's playbook. This guy has worked here, what? Ten years? * Clark Kent: Seventeen, actually. chuckle But who is counting? * Perry White: Been here for a little over a decade and that whole time, the guy's never bought airfare on his company expense card. Never. Not once. You know what that is, Jimmy? The guy's crafty. He knows he can rack up some miles for personal use on his own card. Ain't that right, Kent? * Clark Kent: chuckle Yeah... You got me there, sir... * Perry White: No, how about a little appetizer? Tease me a little. What did President Luthor give you? * Clark Kent: chuckle About that, sir... the whole thing was a ruse. There was no story. * Perry White: What? * Jimmy Olsen: footsteps Sir, remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure? Breathe... bre- * Perry White: Great Caesar's Ghost, Kent! clatter, plastic crackling, glass shattering, sparkling Just once, you would think that taking a chance on some backwoods bumpkin who just happens to be a fairly decent writer and more importantly was childhood chums with a charismatic billionaire who just happens to be the President of the United expletive States would pay off once in a while! You'd think that wouldn't you?! clatter Wouldn't you?! scoff But no... Turns out this yokel is more concerned about knocking up my ace reporter rather than sitting down with his friend and ironing out some decades-old bad beef between them! groan Oh, and let's also not forget the fact his little sister is Karen Starr! Jimmy, how come we never once get the scoop on when StarrWare releases a new update on that Kela program? Why is that? Oh, because Kent ruined his relationship with her too! pause I'm sensing a pattern here... Kent, your pride is costing me papers. And frankly, I've just about had it. scoff Do I need to pay for you to get some relationship therapy? Hell, i know this one in Gotham who did wonders for Alice and I. scoff You can have my season pass for all I care. * Clark Kent: sigh I'm sorry, sir... but... uh... Lex and I did work some things out. We'll be in touch, but... for now there's no story... If... if you'll excuse me, I just came in to give you that report and grab some stuff off my desk. My kid's waiting in the lobby and I need to get going... I'm sorry. I really am, but... technically, I'm on paternity leave. footsteps * Perry White: Jimmy... * Jimmy Olsen: footsteps You want me to throw these notes away? * Perry White: What? No... You save those. You frame those. What you saw right there is a dying breed. Nearly last of his kind... * Jimmy Olsen: Excuse me, sir? * Perry White: An honest reporter, Jimmy. That there is the reason why I hired him. He reminded me of the best in the business. * Jimmy Olsen: Who is that, sir? * Perry White: Great Caesar's Ghost, Jimmy! Haven't you listened to a thing I said? scoff He reminds me of myself, of course! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Perry White. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Lex Luthor. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Jon Kent 1. Links and References * VOX Box: Perry White Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Perry White/Appearances Category:Jimmy Olsen/Appearances Category:Daily Planet/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances